


His Doctor

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS takes the Doctor where he needs to go whether he likes it or not.<br/>sequel to The Doctor's Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Doctor

After lying about finding Gallifrey and leaving so Clara could be with Danny, the Doctor pulled the lever on the TARDIS console. He didn’t put in any coordinates. Instead, he let his old, trusty girl take him where she wanted to go.

He recognized the rocky coastline of the small island on his monitor. The sun was low on the horizon. The view was beautiful and familiar. 

He tilted his head to the side. “You shouldn’t have brought me here,” he whispered.

The TARDIS’ systems hummed along.

He rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t be intruding on him in this time. You’re a bloody time machine.” He tried the lever to keep them moving again but nothing happened. He grunted in frustration. “You know that.”

The TARDIS systems continued humming contentedly.

He turned around and leaned against console. He folded his arms across his chest and stuck his chin out. “So you know better now?”

He pouted for a moment longer before he threw his hands up. “Of course you do.”

He stood there for a moment longer but the TARDIS was merrily ignoring him now. He ran a hand through his already messy gray hair. “Fine,” he muttered petulantly. “Fine.”

He slipped out of the TARDIS. He took the path from the beach inland. He hadn’t been there in years, yet he still knew the way. The lingering twilight was more than enough for him to find the cottage.

He hesitated for only a split second before he knocked. He shifted his weight nervously. “Okay, perhaps a strategic retreat is in order.” He ran both hands through his hair this time. “I hate being this indecisive.”

Before he could move, Alistair opened the door. He froze, gaping at Alistair in his prime, a man young and fit, with a commanding presence even while dressed in civilian clothes. Absently, he knew that he himself must make a sight, all disheveled and wide-eyed.

Alistair looked him up and down. He arched an eyebrow and stepped to the side. “Come in, Doctor,” he said in subdued amusement.

The Doctor almost tripped over his own feet but made it safely inside. “You recognize me, then?”

One end of Alistair’s mouth twitched. “Don’t I always?” He closed the door. “Regeneration number?”

The Doctor looked around. The cabin was the same as he remembered, decorated in rich greens and gold. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace.

Alistair stopped at the Doctor’s side. “What? Have you gotten so old that you can’t remember?” he teased gently.

“It’s not that,” the Doctor said quietly.

“Okay, which one is it then?”

The Doctor waved a hand. “Eleventh, twelfth, something like that.” He didn’t look at Alistair. He turned towards the door. “I shouldn’t have intruded on you. I know you don’t take much time off and I shouldn’t be ruining it.”

“That’s enough of that rubbish.” Alistair put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and steered him to a chair by the fire. “Why is it that I have to set you straight every time?”

The Doctor peered up at Alistair. “What?”

Alistair walked over to the drinks cabinet. He took his time pouring two whiskeys. He came back and handed one glass to the Doctor. “That I don’t mind, that I’ve never minded.” He sipped his drink and offered the Doctor a pointed look. “Or have you forgotten all the times you’ve showed up on my doorstep? I’ve seen all of your faces.”

Something of the tension in the Doctor’s gut loosened. “That’s right. It seems you have,” he whispered to himself, almost in awe.

“Have I ever turned you away on nights like this?”

“No,” the Doctor admitted it. He looked up at Alistair, confused. “Why haven’t you? I know I can be…” his voice trailed off and he waved a hand as he tried to think of what to say.

Alistair smirked. “A pain in the arse. That you’ve always been, my friend.”

The Doctor set the glass to the side and jumped to his feet. He looked Alistair in the eye. “But why?” he persisted.

Alistair didn’t break eye contact. “Because you need me.”

“I…” the Doctor’s throat was dry. “I don’t understand.”

“I find that you come to me when you can’t stand being alone with your own thoughts or when you need to be reminded that you will fail on occasion.” Alistair rested a hand against the Doctor’s chest. “Or remind you that you can’t save everyone and self-sacrificing, idiotic guilt helps no one.” He paused and smiled, just a little. “Or when you need to vent and curse and don’t want one of your wide-eyed traveling companions to hear just how coarse you can get. Or need someone you trust to be in charge, just for a while. Which is it this time?”

Alistair’s hand was warm and reassuring but the Doctor couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat. “I…”

Alistair looked at him in concern. “Doctor, what is it?”

“You saved me again,” the Doctor suddenly blurted out. His breaths came fast and quick. “My darkest hour and you were there.” The words tumbled out faster and faster. “The dead rising from the grave as Cybermen…and Missy…who’s the Master…Oh, God…” He made a horrified face. “…She kissed me…And tongues…And ewww…Clara and Danny…and…and…I just…”

Alistair blinked in confusion. “Doctor, stop.” 

“I…”

“Did you save the day?” Alistair interrupted sharply.

“No,” the Doctor hissed back. “Danny did and you saved my soul.”

“Enough.”

It was one word. Soft, but with steel behind it. The Doctor’s mouth snapped shut. 

Alistair put his hands on either side of the Doctor’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s okay. Breathe. This is a safe place. The only ones here are us.”

The Doctor shuddered but didn’t pull away. He gripped Alistair’s wrists, hard. He tried not to think, just breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Alistair’s voice was soft, but compelling. “There’s no universe to save here. You can take a moment to just stop.”

“You always let me in,” the Doctor whispered raggedly. “Even when I’m not wearing your doctor’s face.”

Alistair chuckled warmly. “You haven’t figured it out yet. You’re all my Doctor.”


End file.
